


Alone Time

by orphan_account



Series: Arcadia Bay Stories [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Exhibitionism, F/F, Oneshot, Role Reversal, chasefield, hunter v.s prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Victoria head to a Cafe together. Victoria is not actually used to the barista culture so hilarity ensues. After a bit too much teasing Max has to appease the queen bee of Blackwell.</p><p>This is not betaed you have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

Victoria could not believe it. It was nearly time for the first snow yet Max dragged her out to a cafe.

In the two month they where together Max was always the more active part. No one would even dare to boss her around, besides Max that is. She was the queen bee of Blackwell after all. Yet Max nonchalantly ignored the fact time and again.

She still had no clue how Max did it but whenever Max was even remotely close she turned to Wax. Something in her switches as soon as she is around. To Victoria it feels like Max is the only person on the planet she can be honest to.

"Come on, you know I like the two Whales but sometimes I need a proper coffee". Max nagging and pulling on her hand brought Victoria back to reality.

Looking at Max's profile against the Sun of the golden hour got her ever single time. The dim orange light accentuates Max tender features just too perfect to not notice it. "Hold that pose". With that swift warning Victoria pulled out her Polaroid and took a shot of Max.

"That one is a keeper", was all Victoria could say after seeing the picture slowly develop in front of her eyes while she flapped it slightly to get it to dry quicker. "Thats shot 9001 for our Journal then I assume?". Max smirked at her now pouting girlfriend. The glowing smile made it hard for Victoria to actually be angry at Max. "You are cute when you are pouting, do you know that?". Victoria punched Max lightly on the shoulder before grabbing her hand and entering the Cafe with her.

Victoria noticed that Max was scanning the whole Cafe. Her eyes darted around the whole room several times. She was hoping that the two of them get some time for themselves and could not contain her curiosity any longer. "Where you expecting someone else honey?" Max looked her straight in the eyes with a very mischievous grin. "I certainly hope not".

Before Victoria could digest what Max was up to they went to the counter to order. In her usual bossy tone Victoria ordered. "One Coffee please". The barista looked at her like she ordered him to club a seal.

Between several fits of laughter Max asked Victoria. "Could you please secure our Seat I will order for us okay?" She was not sure why but she was sure that she was mocking her right now.

The whole situation was mortifying for Victoria. And even her girlfriend was making fun of it. And whats the big deal? She just ordered a Coffee which should be sold here or not?

As Victoria was about to walk around the corner she noticed that Max slipped a piece of paper to the barista. "What the fuck?".  
"Does she know him?". Victoria was generally jealous and this was just the icing on the cake.

Max finally headed her way and Victoria stormed towards her. "What the heck was that Max?" The fact that Max was grinning from ear to ear was infuriating.

"Chillax Victoria, lets get to our seat. I explain it there okay?"  
The warm smile and the puppy eyes got her once more. She was far from satisfied in any sense of the word, but complied for now.  
On her way to their seat she made every effort to show how displeased she was. And after Years of keeping up appearances she was damn good at it.

The instant both of them where sitting on the bench Victoria fired off the first question. "Do you know this guy?" Max was still grinning since she was quite aware why Victoria was so furious.

"I come here from time to time so I kinda know him." The teasing tone in her Voice was too much for Victoria. "Max Caulfield this is not funny." Victoria started to breath heavily. She was on the brink of crying. This was the moment where Max noticed that she had overstepped her boundaries.

"Hey babe, calm down." She pulled Victoria in a hug. Now it was Victoria's turn for the puppy eyes. "So what was all that about, you know I get stupidly jealous".

"Did you really think I was hitting on that guy, especially when I have you?". Now it was Max's time to put up her best pouting face which earned her a soft giggle from Victoria.

"I just gave the guy a extra large tip and a note telling him that I do not want him to disturb us for the next half hour or so, to get some alone time here with you."

Instinctively Victoria grabbed Max left hand with her right, and their fingers intertwined. "Really?" Victoria jolted slightly when she noticed that Max had her other hand under her cashmere already.

Before she was able to react Max pulled her closer, nearly leaving scratch marks on her skin. The Kiss they shared was fierce enough that Victoria nearly drew blood.

Victoria exhaled sharply when they briefly broke their kiss.  
"Max, slow down, someone might see us." Victoria tried to look around to check if someone was around but was forcefully interrupted by another kiss.

Before she could react Max's hand wandered further down. With each inch downward it became increasingly harder for Victoria to concentrate.

In a desperate attempt to regain some sense of control over the situation Victoria retaliated. She knew every weak spot of Max. And she used that knowledge to her advantage. After breaking the Kiss again she started to softly bite the nape of her neck, which Max answered with an audible deep moan.

"That does not feel like slowing down at all honey." Max expression went from grinning to lust within the last fifteen seconds. Before Victoria was able to intensify her nibbling and biting to produce yet another hickey she started to shiver. She could feel Max slowly squeezing her inner thighs, and getting dangerously close to her last line of defence.

When Max wandered upwards tantalisingly slow Victoria knew she lost. As much as she wanted to return the favour she was simply not capable to do so anymore. "F….". She was not able to finish her curse. Three seconds of blissful ignorance to her surroundings was all it took for Max to reach hear breasts. The slight squeeze sent another shiver down her spine.

"You are such a fucking tease, Maxine Caulfield." Victoria huffed those words, knowing that Max hated it to be called Maxine, but it was a good way to tease her. She knew that she was going to eat those words, but she also knew she should not let Max have it all her way without any resistance.

It took only the blink of an eye for her to regret teasing Max.  
Max gripped her breasts again. This time it was rough, vehement even. She might have lost their little teasing fight earlier but now she completely and utterly surrendered.

Max grin grew wide enough to be cast as Joker in the next Batman movie, yet Victoria did not see it. With her eyes closed she could feel every single finger that tapped along her hips and stomach as they made their way down again.

The sensations electrocuted her whole body and lust was taking the reign slowly but steadily. Max started to return the favour given earlier by softly biting Victoria's earlobes and neck. "You have to be punished for teasing me you know that." A croaked "Yes" was all that Victoria was able to answer.

Victoria jolted when Max finally reached her last line of defence. The little piece of fabric did little to dampen the pleasure she was receiving. It was adding to it in fact.

Max did not waste much time there before she pushed aside the fabric of Victoria's panties to reach her goal. "Fuck…" before Victoria could even react she could feel Max starting to move her fingers slowly. Max knew exactly which buttons she had to press. "As you command my Queen."

A loud, deep, guttural moan filled the room. Victoria threw her head back trying to suppress as much noise as she was still capable of in her dazed state. The circling motion of Max's fingers was more teasing than anything else.

In a brief moment of clearness Victoria pulled Max closer. During the following kisses their noses touched ever so slightly sending a series of jolts through Victoria's body. Max knew that the tip of her nose was very sensitive, and she took full advantage of that.

But Max did not stop there. Every square inch of movement that now turned from circular to deep slow pushes inside her sent Victoria into a state of greater and greater pleasure. Without thinking she buckled her hips to get as much as she can of that sweet pleasure. More of Max, more of everything.

Max revelled in the sight in front of her. The slight sweat on Victoria's forehead, the blush on her cheeks and the narrowed eyes that Max could drown in each and every time.

They share a long affectionate gaze as Max increased the tempo of her thrusting slightly. The increase was enough to send countless shivers through Victoria who now started to totally loose control.

The pleasure was rising to a level that made it increasingly harder for Victoria to control her voice. When Max slowed down out of nowhere the pleading moans where loud enough to be heard for sure.

Before Victoria was able to protest Max picked up where she left off. Under the affectionate and pleading gaze she thrust faster and deeper then before sending Victoria closer and closer to the edge.

In a last ditch effort to gain back some control over the situation Victoria grabbed the hand that was giving her such indescribable pleasures with both her hands.

At that time her body was no longer in her control though. Instead of slowing Max down she used her own force to help Max in her effort to pleasure her.

It took only a few seconds more to push Victoria over the edge. The wave of pleasure was spreading from Max's hand into her body and sending waves of pleasure throughout it. Victoria was shifting her head from left to right several times fighting the urge to scream out in lust. And her attempt was all in vain. Her long high pitched moan filled the whole room.

The soft and tender kiss they shared in Victoria's post orgasm bliss was in stark contrast to the sheer lust just a moment ago.  
It was then that they both noticed that during their fumble other guest have arrived. Several of them where glancing in their direction. Some curious others in clear disdain.

As on cue the waiter finally arrived with their _coffee_. "Here you are ladies, and please be mindful of other guest, although I must admit some of them seemed to quite enjoy the view."

With a sly grin the barista turned around and left the two ladies struggling and gasping for air.

Victoria grinned out of nowhere. Her soft voice was like music for Max. "Totally worth it." Was all she said.

Max grinned widely giving Victoria a small peck on the lips before answering. "Yeah.. Totally worth it".


End file.
